Dust
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Kirk and Spock get temporarily stranded on a dusty planet... Could there be something in the air...?  Obviously it's slash. when do I ever write anything but...?  lol.


Dust.

"Spock, run a scan with your trichorder... try to find out if there's any possible shelter nearby..." Kirk said, looking around them and seeing nothing but rocks and dirt and trees.

The two of them had been wandering around on the planet's surface for some time now, neither entirely sure how they'd got there, or even where exactly they were. They assumed it was some kind of transporter malfunction, and were confident that Scotty and the others would find them soon enough, and have the problem fixed in time to beam them up.

The planet's twin suns were just starting to set when Spock pointed to a decent sized cave in the side of a rocky hill, and informed Kirk that there were no life-form readings inside, nor anywhere near apart from their own.

"I suggest we spend the night here Captain, as, judging by the current temperature, it is likely to a lot colder by nightfall, and the wind is picking up rather rapidly."

Kirk agreed with him, and they made their way into the cave, settling themselves against the back wall, comfortably. Kirk sneezed, and said; "I think you're right about that wind, Spock... Dust was getting up my nose..." He sneezed again, and this time Spock sneezed as well, raising an eyebrow at the odd occurrence.

"Dust, Captain. Indeed." He shook his head, and the two of them sneezed again, Kirk attempting to blow his nose of his uniform, while Spock got an odd look on his face, and stared at the ceiling, thoughtfully.

Kirk glanced over at his first officer, and Spock noticed a strange look in his eyes, that he thought was something akin to affection. For a moment he thought nothing of it, until the look on his captains face changed to something deeper, and more personal, and he edged closer until his side was pressed firmly against Spock's, and the Vulcan noticed that his pupils were dialated, and his breathing was slow, and ragged, his pulse and heartbeat accelerated.

Kirks head dropped onto his shoulder, and Spock started to feel odd. His own pulse was now racing, and his temperature rose a few degrees above normal. He briefly wondered if perhaps they were sick – something in the planet's atmosphere that had affected them both... He dropped that thought when he felt the familier, yet surprising surge of his blood boiling, and the madness of the _Pon Faar_ swept over him, suddenly, making him slightly dizzy, and dredging up a whole lot of long dormant and unfelt emotions.

'_This is not right..._' The Vulcan thought. '_This should not be happening for at least another four years yet..._'

Logically, this was true, but he could not deny the fact that – imposable though it was – it _was_ happening. He realised then, that something was subtly different about this than was usual – for a start, Spock was suddenly very aware of the Captains head on his shoulder, and the warmth of his body pressed against him.

"Hm, Spock...?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Do you feel slightly... odd?"

Spock nodded. "I believe I do indeed, Captain... Something is not right here."

"Feels okay to me, Spock..."

"Hmmm..." Spock found himself leaning over, and without actually realising he'd done it, he was lying on his back, with his head resting in Kirks lap, gazing up at him, a little unfocused.

Kirk started stroking his hair, absently, and ran his fingers slowly up behind his ears, and Spock closed his eyes and relaxed into the unfamiliar, yet oddly pleasant touch. The undue passions of the _Pon Faar_ raged in his blood, and Spock started to feel rather out of control of himself, his usual logic, and reason giving way to the ancient rage and passion, and recklessness that his species had long ago cast out.

He reached up with one hand, and touched his fingers lightly to Kirks temples, letting him feel the burning desire that had suddenly flared up, inside him, and the Captain dropped his head back, against the wall, unprepared for the intense onslaught of fiercely raging emotions burning within him.

"Oh! God Spock! I thought that wasn't supposed to happen for another four years yet!"

"It isn't." The Vulcan replied, simply, and Kirk shook his head, and said; "This may sound a little strange, but I think I may be experiencing something similar..."

Spock nodded. "I had thought so too, Jim..."

Kirk was still running his fingers up and down, behind his ear, and Spock suddenly had the insane urge to something completely and irrationally unprecedented – Something very un-Vulcan-like...

He reached up again, pulling Jims head down, effortlessly, and kissing him forcefully, holding him in place with one hand behind his head. For some reason Kirk didn't seem too surprised by Spock's sudden reckless abandon, and he opened his mouth, automatically, and the Vulcan shoved his tongue in, roughly, acting instinctively now, as the _Pon Faar_ rushed over him, uncalled and unbidden at this time, but undeniable all the same.

He rolled suddenly, pushing Jim over, onto his back, and straddling his legs, pinning him down, easily, and Kirk let himself be manhandled out of his clothes, the Vulcan still sitting astride him, an unfamiliar look of fire, and savagery on his usually expressionless features, the cold, and potent desire evident in his dark eyes, and Kirk shivered slightly under him, getting the feeling that Spock was just slightly dangerous at the moment, should the wrong move be made.

Kirk had never actually realised just how utterly strong Spock was, and the only time he had ever seen him like this had been during his last _Pon Faar_, when Kirk had been forced to fight him on Vulcan. Had it not been for McCoy's ingenious idea of giving him a slow-working sedative, Kirk highly doubted he would have survived. The Vulcan would have killed him, easily.

He could see that same, ancient fire in Spock's eyes, and could feel the easy, iron strength in the Vulcan's grip, as he held him down, not only with his physical strength, but also with sheer force of will...

Jim didn't really want to move, and instead found that he was actually quite excited by the fierce dominance that Spock displayed, and was for some reason thrilled by his own, sudden, lack of control.

Spock had somehow managed to manouver him out of his uniform without actually getting off him, and Kirk briefly wondered how he'd done it so quickly. Perhaps he'd ask him later...

Spock had the sudden, burning desire to claim Jim as his own, irrational though it was, and he felt compelled to listen to the ancient instinct in his blood.

Kirk gave a small cry as he felt Spock enter him, swiftly, and forcefully without warning, and he arched his back, involuntarily, gripping Spock's arms with his hands, and letting his head fall back as he thrust into him, deeply. The Vulcan's body was hot against his skin, and a pleasant, burning heat travelled up, inside him, making him gasp and moan beneath Spock's powerful hold.

Spock put a hand to his temple, fingers splayed, and linked minds with him, wanting to know what Jim was feeling, and showing him his own, raging desire, and passion, and Jim cried out loudly beneath him, the heat of the _Pon Faar_ becoming his as much as it was Spock's.

The Vulcan felt Jim's excitement, and lust, at his own hands, felt the pure and unbounded emotions of admiration, friendship, and a deep, un-nameable love, and a complete and utter trust in him, that only Jim could ever possably feel for him. Some part of Spock was greatly moved by the knowledge of Jim's complete faith in him as a person, and it made the Vulcan even more determined to claim him, and take him as his own.

Spock strengthened the mind-link, and began to meld with him, joining their minds so completely that for a moment they were one person – one being that shared two bodies. The seer sensation of it all drove Jim over the edge and back again, and Spock felt utterly triumphant at the thought of Jim crying out for _him_ – giving himself so completely to him, both in body and in mind.

Spock let go with a wild tide of intense emotions, and he heard the Captains name falling from his own lips, as he claimed him, becoming one with him in every possable way.

Kirk gave himself over to the Vulcan – the one being in all the universe that held his complete confidence and trust, who had always – and would always – be there for him... He felt Spock's mind merge with his, and felt his hot, Vulcan seed spilling into him, claiming him.

"Spock! _Spock!_" Jim's voice cried out, in exstacy, and abandon. He could see the Vulcan's fierce triumph, and for some reason, Jim really liked being Spock's... he liked not having to be in control, liked being owned.

They were both shaking fiercely, and as the shuddering slowed, so too, did the heat of the _Pon Faar_, and Jim's crazy desire. Spock felt his blood start to cool, and felt both his, and the Captains heartbeats begin to slow down, and return to normal. Jim gasped as he started coming down from the high, and suddenly realised just _how_ big Spock was inside him. He suddenly felt very full, and rather contentedly light-headed.

Jim groaned quietly, and Spock looked down at him, expecting to see shock, or pain, but what he saw was neither. Jim appeared to be quite happy where he was, and seemed to have no intention of moving, or trying to get him off.

"Ugh! Spock, how come I've seen you naked on many various occasions but have somehow failed to notice just how utterly _big_ you are!"

Spock shrugged, an unusual gesture for him, and replied; "I don't know, Captain. Perhaps because we have never been in quite such a situation as to have evaluated each other physically before. Would you like me to move?" He asked, almost entirely himself now.

"Oh, ah... actually, Spock, I rather think, that for some reason, I'm really quite comfortable here..."

"Really?" Spock asked, curious.

"Yes, Spock. Really."

"Odd. You never expressed a desire to engage in physical or carnal relations with me before."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Kirk said, suddenly feeling the desire for further physical and carnal relations with Spock... He was about to tell him so, when he sneezed and remembered the goddamned dust.

"Spock, I've got it!" Kirk yelled.

"Got what, Captain?"

"The dust!" He said.

"Excuse me, Captain? Dust?"

"Yes! Yes, the dust! Remember how we both sneezed because of the dust, and then we both started to feel weird?"

"Yes, Captain, I believe I do."

"It's the dust! The dust on the planet must have some kind of powerful aphrodisiac effect! Something that was able to bring out all our species deepest, and darkest desires, and emotions..."

"Indeed, Captain, you could be right."

"Okay, you can move now... and I think we should probably take some of this back with us for analysis... Er, in a jar, of course... We really don't need the whole crew getting a whiff of this stuff and going all loopy on us..."

"Indeed not, Captain." Spock said, moving out of him, slowly, and climbing off.

Kirk groaned again, and Spock raised an eyebrow as he pulled on his uniform.

"Sorry Spock... Guess I'm still sort of feeling the effects..." He got up, and dressed, then, holding his breath, scooped some dirt into a small specemine jar.

They covered their mouths and noses, and just then Kirks communicator chirruped.

"_Enterprise_ to landing party... Come in Captain, Mr. Spock...?"

It was McCoy's voice, and Kirk flipped his communicator open, and replied; "Bones! Don't send anyone down to the planet, under any circumstances! We're alright, but you might want to decontaminate us when you beam us up..."

"Well, alright Jim, but what in god's name happened!"

"You _don't_ want to know about it Bones, but let's just say that I have a jar of dirt that'd make green animal slaves look good!"

"Huh? What in the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I'll explain later..." Kirk said, and McCoy told Scotty to beam them up.

They were both de-conned, then they followed Bones to the lab, where Kirk pulled out his jar of dirt.

"It's dirt, Jim."

"Yes, I know... Bones, whatever you do, _don't_ sniff it..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Kirk lowered his voice. "Just a few whiffs of that stuff had me and Spock behaving like rutting animals in heat!"

"What!" McCoy yelped, gaping at them. "Oh, god, Jim! Please tell me you didn't...!"

"Er, not quite..." Kirk said, with an odd grin on his face.

"Spock! You dirty bastard! You didn't...!"

"I'm afraid I did, Doctor, although the act was willingly reciprocated..."

"Spock!"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Stop. Stop right there... So, Jim, you're telling me this little bit of dirt and dust, made _him_..." He pointed at Spock. "Act like a... Well, like _that!_"

"Yes, Bones. I am. A little bit of dust... Just be lucky it wasn't you Bones, I don't think you would've survived it!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean, Captain?"

"_I_ know what it means!" McCoy yelped, determined not to hear any more. "Y'know Jim, for once, I'm _glad_ I didn't get to go on this little field mission!"

"Are you implying, Doctor, that the Captain and myself are not, how would you say it? Physically desireable?"

"Not to me you're not! Jesus, Jim! Keep the lid on that while I'm around would you..."

"Cirtainly, Bones. We wouldn't want any more, er... unguided mishaps, now would we?"

"No. We wouldn't. Now I'm gonna leave you two _alone_ to analyse this stuff! God knows, at least you two won't be traumatised by another accidental dose of it!" McCoy said, holding his breath as he walked out, and shut the door firmly behind him.

Kirk grinned, and rolled the jar around in his hands. "Well, _he's_ never going to look at us the same way again... I wonder if this stuff works on just anyone, or if you actually have to have some sort of emotional attachment to a person first?"

"As I am normally devoid of emotion, Captain, I believe we can safely rule out that last one."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right... Unfortunately I don't see anyone who might be willing to let us test the theory on them..."

"Are you suggesting further experimentation with this dirt, Captain?"

"Well, maybe if one of us sniffs some out of sight of the other we can see if it just works on the first person you see...? Spock, hold your breath for a minute..."

The Vulcan did so, and Kirk opened the jar, and sniffed, then put the lid back on.

Spock moved out of sight, into the next room, and they waited, and a few moments later the door opened, and McCoy walked back in. He stopped when he saw the strange look on Jims face, and said; "O, no! You didn't, Jim! Tell me...!"

"I believe he wanted to experiment with the effects of it, as to whether or not it relies simply on the first person you see or come into contact with."

"Oh, great! Well, does it!"

They both looked at Kirk, who was swaying a bit. "I'd say so, yes..." He took a step foward.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" McCoy said. "And I'm not coming back until _you two_ come _out!_" He left the room hurriedly, the door once again shutting behind him, and they heard over the ship's intercom; "Attention all personell. This is Doctor McCoy speaking. Under _no_ circumstances is anyone to go near the labs until further notice, due to a dangerous chemical release in the air! McCoy out!"

Kirk started laughing, and Spock raised an eyebrow at him, stepping out from behind the door.

"That went well..."

Hmm... I think so... Thought there's still _one_ thing I'd like to find out..."

"Oh? And what is that, Captain?"

"Whether or not it works on _anyone_ you see..."

Spock raised his eyebrow again. "Does it?"

Kirk stared at him for a minute, then said; "I believe so..."

"Now what, Jim? If you don't mind me asking."

"Now... Uhm..." Kirk opened the jar of dust and blew some in his face, the odd desire starting to come back again, full force.

Spock took a step back, both eyebrows raised – then sneezed...

***Fins.***

(For now.) lol.

Yay!

Cheers, Jack Solo Black.

(JSB.)


End file.
